User talk:ChozoBoy/Archive 2
ChozoBoy Talk, Archive 1 User talk:ChozoBoy Berserker Lord edit help Hi, I noticed you have protected the B lord page so any non-admins can not edit. I request that you could make an edit for me, its not reverting one of Dazuro's changes though. Here is the trivia section: The Berserker Lord's battle music is a remix of the music heard when battling Arachnus-X from Metroid Fusion.2 During the boss fight with Gandrayda, she will sometimes transform into a Berserker Lord. They have a large Phazite crystal on their back as well as two smaller ones within their claws. Please remove the second bullet point because it is a Knight and not a Lord that Ganny morphs into. Also it is a Phazite pod not a crystal. There are crystals within the creature's claws however. If any of this could be done whenever, that would be great. Of course, you protected the page for your reasons, and I don't mind at all if you refuse. Anyway, in responce to what the guy was saying, I think that there was a good reason for everyone voting for you as admin. I think we are certainly better off now than before. later. Hellkaiserryo12 22:02, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. Shame you can't even use the talk page... If you want to interject there, feel free, just don't put too much effort into the crazy part of it, if you feel the need to. The last thing we need is to get everyone sidetracked in something irrelevant. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, sure. You'll fix that, but you won't correct anything else that I point out. I don't appreciate this bias against me. Just because I find you to be a horribly incompetent admin doesn't make my edits any less factual, and to this day, my edit is STILL the only one to the Berserker Lord page that isn't biased toward one side or the other. You continue claiming it to be a disputed issue--if that's so, say so in the article, or allow someone else to. Additionally, I notice that the concept art is labeled "Phazon Berzerker Pirate" sic. We mention other beta/concept names for things, so I feel this deserves to be mentioned. I'd love to add it, but oh wait, you won't get your mitts off the page's protection long enough to let anyone else make any constructive edits. If you won't come to your senses about that, would you at LEAST add the trivia? Dazuro 22:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : I don't think you understand. Your claim is the one that is disputed. Maybe you are familliar with the saying, "The burden of proof lies in the extraordinary claim," or one of its variants? This means that when you profess a source from an annonymous user on YouTube (which borders on original research), you are required to give evidence that this person is real. I am not obligated to disprove the claim. This is called skepticism, and keeps us honest. : I think you know who is at fault for the general user not being able to edit the page. The admins before me would have likely blocked you for less than I would. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, let me get this straight. You misappropriate a quote to back up something the game makes quite clear is not true. I point out that not only is the quote irrelevant, but also that supposedly an employee has directly said otherwise. I correct the page to say "hey, it probably isn't, but some people say it is"--which is 100% true in every way. You protect the page, give me a slap on the wrist, and then force the page to say "by the way it IS him despite the game and an employee saying its not". Yes, I know who's at fault. Your own goddamned ego. You're too afraid to admit that after all this, I was right, so you're holding on to increasingly thin strings here. I'm sorry, Dan. I know it's not always easy to be proven wrong by someone who A) is far below you on the chain of command and B) has humiliated you in front of your subjects by repeatedly calling you on your bullshit. But the fact remains. I am right. You are wrong. Get over it. Unblock the damn page, apologize for your transgressions, and this can all be over. Wouldn't it be nice to return this wiki to the peaceful place it was before you started stepping all over my shit? I'd sure like that. But hey, if you insist, I can continue proving you wrong and laughing as you pretend not to comprehend my logic. It's all good. I'll (perhaps stupidly) trust that you're going to correct your mistake, though. In that case, I'll take my leave of your page and the Berserker's. Au revoir for now, though I'm sure we'll butt heads again next time I fix an error. I'll be looking forward to it. Dazuro 22:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I hope he isn't offending you, but he reminds me of some sort of diabolical villan planning assaults on you, his nemesis. :"Wouldn't it be nice to return this wiki to the peaceful place it was before you started stepping all over my shit? I'd sure like that." - because at the moment Wikitroid is caught up in a chaotic battle between good and evil. But who is good and who is evil?! :"''Au revoir for now, though I'm sure we'll butt heads again next time I fix an error. I'll be looking forward to it."'' - Sounds like he is saying: "You may have won this time, but I'll be back. And the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" :I am very sorry if my words are out of place here, but I often seem to poke fun at serious matters. Hellkaiserryo12 17:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks man, I'm glad someone interpretted that line the same way I had. No worries about over-stepping here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Spread the Word Hey, Chozoboy, do you think you and the other admins could start spreading the word on the other user pages or on the news about the voting going on the Talk:Samus Aran page? I really want to get more votes on there so I know decisively which picture everybody wants. User:Tuckerscreator 21:59 30 April 2009 :How exactly do you want to do that? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not entirely sure, to be honest, but probably on the users' talk pages would be best. I know we can't expect to write that on every user's talk page so I suggest that we start off with the featured users, because they've been on this wiki for a long time and we know we can trust them. Then hopefully, they'll start spreading the word to others and we'll be able to get a large amount of people voting so that there will be a greater chance of the winning picture being unanimous, because I'd hate to put up a image as the main one that most people hate but it won only because four people voted total. Does this sound like a good plan? User:Tuckerscreator 17:24 01 May 2009 Certainly, go ahead. Glad to see you thought it through. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) You're going to help me spread the word, right? Since you are often logged on well before I am, if we both work together, we'll be able to accomplish this faster. User:Tuckerscreator 17:35 01 May 2009 :Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Got some Psych stuff I've got to take care of tonight/four new lizards I just got/all of those new edits to patrol, but why don't you try hitting some message boards about this? It'd increase traffic, but just avoid sounding like you are soliciting. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Four fast little lizards, eh? Don't you mean [[User:FastLizard4 | FastLizard4]]? Ha ha. I've never been to the message boards, I think. Can you help me find them? User:Tuckerscreator 17:49 01 May 2009 :Haha, the long-tailed grass lizard and anole are pretty fast, but the leopard geckos aren't. :Our message boards aren't going to bring in any activity, but maybe some others like MdB, IGN, M2K, etc. General Metroid/Nintendo forums would work. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, geckos are funny. People hype so much about the fact that they can stick to walls, but that's because that's all they ever do. They never move. Ever. Eventually you get so bored of them, you begin deliberately pulling off their tails because you want to see it grow back. I'd like a chameleon. Jackson's chameleon. Right now, I'm just going through all the featured users pages, but since you are an admin, and proably know where to find more users, I'll need your help in rounding up all the other users who aren't on the list. Could you do this, please? I'd really appreciate it. User:Tuckerscreator 18:06 April 2009 Doesn't help that this type are nocturnal. Oh well, got them and the cages for free. Even came with thermometer/hygrometers. You came up with more users than I can recall. Really, I can't think of another. Great job. I'll see what I can do in a bit. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:36, 2 May 2009 (UTC) On a related subject, Chozoboy, since I'm working on the sweep right now, what do you think the Samus Aran page needs the most? Currently, what I'm doing so far is clearing out any clutter such as "However, Samus is the female variant of Seamus, so it is possible to figure it out previously." and putting them in a section where they would be more appropiate, such as in a "Behind the Scenes: Concept and Creation" section. I'm also looking at expanding the backstory on each of the games. For example, the article only has a brief blurb on Metroid Zero Mission and doesn't even talk about how she was shot down and had to regain her Power Suit. I'm also going to add more images, as this article has only five, I think, on my last count, not counting the gallery. Eventually, I hope to start sweeping the other main articles too, such as Ridley and Mother Brain. But do you think the Samus Aran page needs the most right now? User:Tuckerscreator 19:24 01 May 2009 Last time I got a good look at her page, it had a big wall of text that needed segmenting and images to help break up the shape. Maybe we should have a history page for her like the Pirates? I recall that it was missing the Manga's story and a lot of other plot elements. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, that, I feel, is the biggest problem: that the page is far too solid and needs to become more segmented. I don't think anyone who looks at the page now will actually feel like reading it; it looks too boring because it is solely pure text. So I'm paying special attention to that. One section of the page I'll need your help on specifically is Samus's biography as given in the 2002 manga. I haven't read the manga for a while now, but I'll appreciate it if you could write Samus's life from the end of Chapter 2 and henceforth, except for the beginning of Zero Mission, as I already have that part covered. It will really take a lot of trouble of my hands, as I know you are far more respectful and well knowledged in the manga than I am. User:Tuckerscreator 21:49 01 May 2009 Sure thing, but big contributions from me may have to wait a bit. I've got a big paper due the 18th. In the meantime, I can certainly review anything that you write up. Why don't you read the manga as you draft it? You could even skip the sections that don't involve Samus to speed it up. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I'll try but I'm unsure as to how well I'll write that section. I'm better at explaining the in-game info and behind the scenes sections. You know how I feel about the manga, I probably won't do it justice. I'll try but I feel you should at least take a role in editing it when I'm done, if you don't want to write it. User:Tuckerscreator 11:46 01 May 2009 I'd love to write it, I just can't for about 2 weeks. You know what? I think we should do more of those history articles. Have one from the Pirate perspective, Samus, Chozo, GF, etc. Anything with a complex canon that spans multiple source materials ought to have one. Maybe even Zebes or Phazon, but they'd all need to be cited out the ass. The fact that they would be well documented would be a big draw for anyone looking to understand the canon. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) That is a great idea. I'm looking at doing that as soon as I finish Samus's page. Another thing I think the pages need is specific for the Creatures pages: a phiosology section that details the creatures appearance, behavior, and other biological matters. User:Tuckerscreator 4:03 01 May 2009 RE: Bot Question Yes, AutoWikiBrowser has a build in category replace function (you'd build a "target list" on pages in the category to be renamed, then give the command "category replace" in one of the program's tabs, then use the appropriate edit summary and click 'start'. If you turn on bot mode, it will do it's job completely automatically, otherwise it will allow you to check each edit (the recommended and safer mode). Being an administrator, you can download the program and use it, although you should really read the manual (provided on Wikipedia, linked to above). Also, you need to be running Windows, have the latest version of Internet Explorer (Internet Explorer 8 was pushed via Windows Update last night) as well as the latest version of the Microsoft .NET Framework. And, no, you don't need approval to run the bot on Wikipedia (since you are a sysop here). If you want, I can even set you up with a bot account on my wiki where you can run test cases with AWB. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) IRC RC Feed Here's something you might find useful: I just finished testing the IRC-RC feed for Wikitroid. Since I set you up with an IRC client, you should just be able to click here to see the feed. It instantaneously relays every edit made to Wikitroid to the channel, making it rather useful for patrolling, especially for administrators. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that seems pretty useful, but I'd lost the file for accessing the chat when my computer was reformatted. What was the one you'd recommended for IE again? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :The one I recommended for you was mIRC (I lost the URL, but a Google search should find it). Or, if you want the quick-and-dirty method, just click here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Omega Cannon When you host the game you can change the damage level under advanced settings. You can use: low/normal/high for damage. on low the omega cannon does 150 damage, on normal 200(above max health) and on high 250(above max health also). Also here is my metroid prime hunters website if you want to check it out: http://metroidprimehunters.proboards.com/ Ryanfireball 21:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ---- If everything is officail then why do you use fanmade sprites for the MPH weapons? Ryanfireball 21:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ---- I made it inuniverse-style and will fix the other ones. Ryanfireball 21:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ---- We are always in the process of removing all fanon, still. Earlier today I fixed the "Metroid Queen" name to "Queen Metroid", as evidenced on the talk page. It is my understanding that those sprites are not fanmade and are seen on the lower screen, but if you are sure then double check in your copy of the game and let us know on a talk page! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ---- While the symbol is the same, the effects and jittering are fanmade, the sprites are idol(they don't move) and transperent. http://www.acegamez.co.uk/screenshots_ds/Metroid%20Prime%20Hunters%20SS02D.jpg Ryanfireball 22:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, I play this game all the time(100% also), I am positive that those sprites are not used. Ryanfireball 22:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Dark ridley is adding fanon Ryanfireball 18:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I'd suggest discussing that with him on the talk page for the article or his. Wikis are constructive processes and you can work together without asking for an admin to step in. ~User:ChozoBoy sitenotice Hi, I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I wanted to let your community know about a giveaway on Terminator Wiki to win tickets to a screening of the new Terminator movie. If it's okay with you, I'd like to put a link in your sitenotice to help bring it some attention. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! 05:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Great, thanks! —Scott (talk) 05:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Categories I've thought that it might make more sense to add those categories in intervals rather than as I do the pages, as that'll require a lot more checking and time. I wrote a program to compile a list of what pages need what categories from the rooms that link to them; just saying I won't be doing it as I go along, but rather every now and then. And the categories I'm adding are the ones you intended, right? [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :Hey, so based on diff=46559}} this, what you said about rooms doesn't apply to creatures? They get both the planet and area categories? [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :Yeah, if we did rooms that way then Category:Tallon IV would get very cluttered. Giving that category to creatures robots, materials, etc. helps to keep a good reference of what is one which planet. Users looking for a particular room are more likely to look by sector rather than name, anyway. If not, that is what Category:Rooms is for. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Right, okay. I guess that makes sense. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Thank you for the help Thanks for editting the Hunter License page. Sorry, if I made a hassle from creating the page. DragonTetra Nah, we needed it. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Spacetime Beam Ok. Next time, please remember to indicate the reason for the deletion when you delete the page, otherwise there's no way to determine whether or not your action was correct. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Besides, in any case, a redirect would be more appropriate for this kind of thing. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC) MPH Overhaul Is it okay with you if I expand a lot of the Metroid Prime Hunters related articles on this site? I am noticing several of them that are really short in details, namely articles dealing with specific areas. I am just asking if I am allowed to do such a thing to be on safe side. DragonTetra Sure thing. What did you have in mind? If you are going to do something big (like rooms), a discussion about the format of them is always a good idea so that everyone can put their minds together to make sure all of the info would be looked for and added the first time and not on unnecessary second trips, if you know what I mean. Additionally, if you are going to add info like what you did for Sylux, why not go ahead and do all the rest of the hunters? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) What I had in mind is something similar to what I did to the Ice Hive page. I want to edit the areas so that they include as much detail as possible while not going into fanon. I think it's a good idea to do discussion; however, I know plenty about Metroid Prime Hunters as I have played it for over 1,200 hours. I could edit in the information on my own, but your the admin, so if you want to have discussions on format I won't argue about it. I just want to see my favorite Metroid game get all of its info on this site, that's all. I'll do what I did with the Sylux page for the other hunters too. DragonTetra The reason I suggest it is because users will sometimes do something like this and then leave out some detail while gathering the information (like connecting rooms or something), then they or another user has to go through again to get that detail. That's why it is best to do a list of things to be looking for (the format) and ask if anyone can think of anything else, you know? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) How do you Join the Ranks Just out of wondering, how do you become a featured user? User:Tuckerscreator 12:38 17 May 2009 :I have no idea, honestly. Editing a lot? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I was wondering that too, since Dazuro and User:Crystal lucario/Sig2 both got on the list even though they've been around less time than I have, but it may be since they are more active editors than I am. Or maybe you can just add yourself in? But Metroidhunter32 made it sound as though it was something that had to be earned. Do you remember how you became a featured user? User:Tuckerscreator 14:20 21 May 2009 Beats me. I wouldn't be too concerned about it, though. The community here is cool, but there's no point in going for recognition or anything. We're here to get this series covered, not make a name for oursleves. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Alright then. Well, I'll just do what I can and if it happens, it happens. User:Tuckerscreator 14:35 20 May 2009 Thanks for the nomination I just wanted to say thanks for nominating me. By the way, does my request for access go in the site notice box? Oh and one other thing. I noticed when you edit talk pages you edit the headings, and then create a new one below. It has the effect of looking like you are editing an old talk page heading on the recent changes, instead of making a new one. Hellkaiserryo12 20:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'll ask FL to put it in. I looked at it, but didn't want to do something screwy on accident. Yeah, I think I understand that second part... Just part of how it works, I guess. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Vote! 'Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry!' --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 23:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. RE: Spotlight Before I get into the meat of my post, just wanted to remind you that you should choose better names for the images you upload (I think you can find something better than File:I8YsSY1YXsU6CcEWFKrlr_IiI1R4Mwm5.jpg for example). As for the Wikia Spotlight, I have to look into it a bit. If you want, I'll let you be in charge of that after I give you the go-ahead. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I thought keeping the original file names that Nintendo used would be appropriate. Suppose that was my Art History/Preservation background influencing me. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Rex: "They're getting bigger!" This wiki is getting bigger each day! More users are flowing in! When this wiki gets big enough(article-wise)and we create page detailing the creation and history of this wiki, we need to have a graph charting the stats on the amount of new users this wiki had been getting over the years! Does this sound like a good idea? I'd like to begin working on the graph. Do you know how I can get the numbers on how many new users have been coming in over the months?--Tuckerscreator 23:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know where to find that kind of information. You'll have to look to one of the other admins for sommething like that. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Remember that offer? Hey, ChozoBoy, remember that offer I gave you to write the part of Samus's bio regarding everything covered in the manga up to Zero Mission? Now that you don't seem to be as busy, do you think you might be able to do that now?--Tuckerscreator 21:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Very unfortunately, I am pretty busy. I've got 3 papers to write and a group speech before this condensed summer semester ends. Its a pain, and I'd rather be summarizing the manga. How is the rest going? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) It's going pretty well. I've finished everything up to when Samus has just received the PED suit in the bio. I've added some new sections discussing her depiction in the games and changing appearance. The bio stuff is easy, but the hardest part looks to be the Behind the Scenes sections regaring her creation and things like that. That and I'm going to add lot more images. Currently, I'd say it's about 60% done. I'd try to go faster but writing for long periods gets exhausting.--Tuckerscreator 21:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) It's Real! Hey it's me '''Shadow sylux101'listen I am a victome of a void bombu attack Wich can be found after beeting Flaahgra If you go through The door were the Varia Suit upgrade was youl find it in a tunnle. It's yellow and is an indistructable nucleus.so If two people saw it it has be real.In fact it is I scanned it!peace.(Shadow sylux101 02:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC)) The subject is real, but the name is not. We do not use fan names here. The guides refer to it as an invisible Bombu. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:17, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight I saw that you asked FastLizard4 if we should ask for a spotlight. Now would be an even better time, now that Metroid: Other M was announced. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I definately agree. He said he'd look into it and get back to me, but hasn't yet. I'm not all too familliar with what needs to be done aside from a few things. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Sourcing I put up a Request for Comment up on the admin's ntice board regardsing sourcing but only one person seems to have voted. Please vote.--Tuckerscreator 19:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I need help. Hey Chozoboy,I dont know if im writing to you in the right place but can you help me to make my page? Im new to Wikitroid so im VERY confused. Hope you help me. PhazonAdictKraid 02:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Sure thing. Let me know what you need help with. I don't bother too much with my page, because I prefer to concern my efforts to the wiki's pages. A good idea is to write something that represents you, though. Outside of that, I'll answer any other questions you have if you can specify. Good Luck! Just make sure you don't do more edits than you need to. Use the preview button and check it over before you save. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: MPH First off: the weapons. The arrangements of weapon strengths is made clear by the fight with Gorea: Whenever Gorea is using a weapon from a certain hunter, only the Power Beam, missiles, and one other weapon will hurt it. That weapon is also (usually) strong against all other enemies that use that matching weapon. You don't need a source on it because it is really notable how much easier it is to defeat these enemies with the proper weapons, particularly when fighting Guardians. Now, the Shock Coil and Imperialist are exceptions: they aren't much more powerful against anything other than the respective hunter and the phase of Gorea; thus, I only mentioned those two strengths in these articles. Now, in the location articles, it refers to these places as a "homeworld" at some point. This is also why I only made that change to those two articles. Other articles did not use that phrasing. Sory if I misinterpreted.ConstantCabbage :Sorry, I played the game with the Power Beam, largely. I don't recall anything not seeming to work against Gorea, but I could be wrong. I'll look into it when i get an opportunity. :The issue with the locations is that they could also represent moons. As you may recall, Rundas's "homeworld", Phyrigis, is a moon. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I understand. Again, sorry about that. ConstantCabbage 20:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) History of Samus Aran page When creating this page and in particular the section about Pyonchi you may want to consider my words in the previous link on Pyonchi. Bob Chao 03:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Creating a page Is it possible for me to create pages without them being delete? Pertaining to Metroid of course. Diz Parlor 02:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, if it meets our criteria. Has to be an official and valid subject, well written, etc. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Hi, . Thanks for the welcome. I'm the Bureaucrat of the Spanish Metroid wiki, "Metroidover". What I was adding to those articles (Alinos Gateway, between others) was an inter-language link, so for example, "Alinos Gateway" was linked to the Spanish version of the article, which is "Puerta de Alinos". I've done the same in Metroidover, so both pages are linked. You can see a page where are listed all the articles which do not have any "interwiki", that means that do not link to other languages here: . Anyway, I'll keep adding those links on Metroidover, if you don't want them here, it is ok. Greetings.--Metrox (Talk) w:t-on Metroidover 01:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, don't worry and thanks. About the Pirate Homeworld lore entry, I don't have the game, but I've been doing some research, and on GuiasNintendo.com (an official Spanish Nintendo website), in the Metroid Prime 3 guide, there isn't any lore entry called "The Mission", but there's one named "Nuestra misión" ("Our Mission"), but it does not give any information about its content. I'll ask on Metroidover to some users that have the game, so maybe they can find out. I let you know if I find something. Greetigs.--Metrox (Talk) w:t-on Metroidover 14:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) New Editing Format It would appear the new editing format is causing problems. I have fixed the NPC! MP page for you, and I will do Echoes too if you like. What happened anyway? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''Hellkaiserryo12]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 08:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 19:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beats me... The window crashed when I tried to fix it and then I had to leave. The edits all looked great in the previews! Weird stuff... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Mysterious Black Dude Article Deletion... I do not know why this article was deleted... I can honestly tell you it was made in all seriousness, as a sort of slang definition, if you will. Or a basic outline for when more information is released... Seriously, why would I create an account to vandalize, when you can do that without an account. -.- PhazonZeroSuit 03:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC)PhazonZeroSuit You'd be suprized... It happens a lot. I know the subject is valid, but the name is not. We have a strict policy on fan names and our naming system (which was decided on with an RfC), but you did not take the time to learn that. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I just felt it might be important that someone on a message board would understand what it meant, since it's a pretty widely used phrase. What would you say would be a more "appropriate" name? PhazonZeroSuit 21:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I've never heard it before. Take a look at :Category:Unknown Name if you want to do an article on a subject without an official name. If you create such an article, make sure you do it by the book. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, a bunch of guys on Youtube have been making the "MBD" into a meme. Its worth a look, some are quite funny. I agree though, we should refrain from making articles about minor subjects that are... well subject to change dramatically. 17:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC)[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) Repeat Edits... What exactly am I repeat editing on? User:DekutullaZM. I'm not signed in right now, BTW, so that's why I didn't just sign. ...Ah...--DekutullaZM 00:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) New Template I said this on the Metroid games template talk page but I thought I would ask you personaly. What do you think of a Cancelled/Rumored template? It would have officially cancelled games such as Metroid 64 and Metroid II: Return of Samus Deluxe and rumored games such as Metroid Dread and (if we allow the article to be made) Metroid II remake, it too has been rumored since Zero Mission came out, but that's up to you. This way they don't clutter the games template. Plus we would need a seperate top of page template explaining that the game in the article is rumored or cancelled. What do you think?Zabbeth 15:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. I'd hold off on the remake article, though. There isn't anything suggesting it, aside from that one Retro mention on one of those art sites about the idea being breifly tossed around at lunch. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) What do you think?Zabbeth 16:26, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe "rumored" isn't the best word? The guy said he hopes to make it several times and has ideas. Maybe "suggested" or "planned" or something along those lines? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Images You might want to glance over the Image Policy again, we disallow all off-topic (non Metroid-related) images to keep the images database as pertinent to Metroid as possible. This includes signature images (which are inadvisable, anyway). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Specifically, which images are you referring to? The image I uploaded today of Horus? It isn't from the series, but is not unrelated in that it demonstrates the etymology. My signature doesn't have any images. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:43, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :No, I noticed someone mentioned signature images when I was handling the RCP backlog. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. It wasn't unrelated or fan-art, so I wasn't sure if that was an issue because it didn't seem like it had a problem reconciling with the policy. What do you think should be done in this case? While they are not necessary, I don't really see any rules being broken. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :On the subject of images, next time you upload them can you use descriptive file names? See, the ones about the Prime Trilogy are just numbers and letters. When people try to add them to articles they can't find them by name. You probably know this anyway... thanks for uploading the new Trilogy shots anyway. BTW Where are the Boxart images from? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, was in a hurry and forgot. Don't remember where they were. Found some on GoNintendo, then found higher quality ones. Destructoid has even better ones, but giant water marks. That quality is probably still out there, somewhere, but I couldn't find 'em. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:55, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats (sry, alittle late) Man, I've certainly been comatosed for a while. Haha, you've certainly risen up in the ranks. Never thought I'd ever see anyone else's name adorning the the top of the user list other than MarioGalaxy. Sorry I wasn't able to be here for your attaining adminship. I just hope I'm back for good now. I suppose you could call this my apology to everyone on Wikitroid, I'm still having a bit of trouble out of my PC, but it's really lightened up. But mainly I just wanted to congratulate you on the adminship! Heilen das Wikitroid!! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 00:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) (UTC) Thanks, man! I hadn't noticed that. No need to apologize. Glad to see that everything is going cool for you. Hope to see more of you. I just finished my classwork, so I've got about two weeks to work on a project or two here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Page Hey, could you make my page? thanks =D.--Shade Link 16:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) question Hey, ChozoBoy. guardianofaether here to ask: what exactly is image licensing? i found a picture of O-Lir, the sentinel of Sanctuary Fortress, but i don't know who, or what, licensed that image. it's a screen shot from the game, so which licensing is it? The general one for all Metroid stuff. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) some reason hey, for some reason, i used to have my page, but now it is a red link again. ಠ_ಠ﻿ --Shade Link 21:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) RfA What, you talking about choosing between Admin or Bureaucrat? It doesn't matter. I'll try some other time when I'm not half sleepy and having back aches. It worth giving a try though.Diz Parlor 04:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sweep Question I've almost finished the sweep for Samus Aran's page, I only need to add the proper sourcing and the images. But I wanted to know if you think it would be a good idea to put up the current revision I have up now, and then add all the images in one edit later, since it's pretty annoying to have to keep switching back the document back and forth between here and there. Do you think I should do this or not?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 17:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Your call, man. I don't have an opinion on that, so I'll trust your judgement. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I just don't want to incur the wrath of the Lizard. I don't see any real harm in putting up the current version but it will be a little unlookable, as it will have not images. That and I don't have the manga's storyline in there yet. But that shouldn' be too large of a problem to deal with. Thanks.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 01:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe you should talk to him then. It has a lot of images that aren't alreay on the page? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I have, but he hasen't responded yet, and I'm getting impatient. He was just on but I'll wait a bit longer.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Unknown Lifeforms and Mechanisms I was just reading all the articles when I realized we were missing several. Can I make the articles? And how can I add them into the template? Go ahead. I'll look at anything you ask me to. Not entirely sure what you mean. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:08, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll get to work on them. It's the articles of the unknown lifeforms in the games (for example, the birds in Prime's Chozo Ruins). Make sure you look at all of them before you make an article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) notice hey, ChozoBoy. i've been meaning to add in B-Stz for the list of luminoth and make a page on him. i've got the info for the character on my own page already but i forgot how one makes NEW pages. can u lend me a hand? -Guardianofaether So much for that... So what happened to: "Try not to get so hostile, man. I'm not going to put you down or ignore what you have to say. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/Contribs) 17:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC)" But I guess it's easier to just go la-la-la and threaten the banhammer whenever someone disagrees with you. Get off it, man. Just because you somehow got adminship doesn't make you right all the time. I'm trying damn hard to stay civil and friendly with the members here, but your incompetence is really grating on my nerves. I'd love to correct your mistake, but something tells me you won't hesitate to abuse your power if I do so--and if I get banned, I can't fix any more of your fuckups, so it's in this wiki's best interest if I keep that article incorrect. Isn't life an ironic bitch sometimes? In order to make the wiki more accurate, I have to keep something inaccurate! Ah, I love having lunatics in charge. Wait, no I don't. But whether you're going to follow the rules or not, could you at least follow your own words? Please stop putting me down and ignoring what I have to say. I'm right. Get over it. I'm sorry your complex prevents you from accepting that, but that's not my problem. Or at least it shouldn't be... but since you have the power to ban anyone who questions your obviously-perfect authority, I guess it's my problem after all. Whoops! Love, Dazuro 04:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You can use the Talk page like every other user that wants to make a controversial edit, and convince us that it should be made. We dicussed this prior and you took the initiative to recut that information out without providing a reason. You earlier argument was poor and now you are edit warring. I'm not threatening you, I'm letting you know the rules of Wikia, which I am being lenient on again. I've explained the three-edit rule to you in the past. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Of course. It's obviously all my fault. Never mind that you too have violated the 3RR rule. You have yet to make a talkpage post on why your position is right. But obviously the burden of proof lies on the peon, not the guy with ill-deserved power. Please, enlighten me, then. Why exactly should we say he makes an appearance in a game in which he makes no appearance? A ship vaguely resembling a heavily-modified version of his ship makes a conjectural appearance in a minute bonus scene at the very end of the game. Zebes is seen in Metroid 1--Tourian is the base of the pirates. No space pirates are seen in the game. Should we put that M1 is one of their appearances? After all, at least we KNOW Tourian is a pirate base. We know for sure that Zebes holds Space Pirates. We know for sure that the planet is Zebes, and that Zebes is, at that time, a pirate base, etc. We don't even have any evidence that that ship is the Delano 7, and even if we did, Sylux ain't the cameo--the ship would be. But I'm obviously wasting my time. You never listened to me in the past, you likely won't start now. Unless you randomly stopped being an arrogant douche in my absence? A man can always dream. Ah, but I'm way off-topic now. Okay, here's the deal. Either we take MP3 off Sylux's appearances, or we mention the pirates' appearance in-game in Metroid 1, despite their complete lack of personal presence. The logic is exactly the same. Either fix them both or make them both wrong/conjectural. What's it gonna be, boss? After all, it's either this or we contradict ourselves, and we wouldn't want that. Dazuro 04:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I just checked. The Pirate page doesn't even have an Appearances section. Incidentally, that's... pretty logical. We primarily try to describe things in-universe here, after all. Again, we already mention near the top of the page that his ship is conjectured to appear. Then we go on to describe his actions in the Alimbic Cluster. Then we go on to describe his cameo in Brawl. Why exactly do we need a list at all? Wouldn't it be simpler if we just removed it entirely? Dazuro 04:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Revert Rule: You broke it (again) with today's edit. Your welcome for not blocking you. :Burden of Proof: Lies in the controversial claim. :Pirates: Yes, that is on their history page. If you want to make a list of appearances for pages that don't have them, go ahead. :Everything else: Rehashed discussion can be found at Talk:Sylux. :New edit: Wookiepedia is also In-Universe and has amazing "List of Appearances" sections for its articles. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It's not exactly "controversial". You're the only one (AFAIK) who contests this edit, and you've yet to refute the point that Sylux does not appear. Interesting. Dazuro 05:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Note: This post has been carbon copied on User talk:Dazuro. It is intended to be read by both of you. :Personally, I agree with Dazuro. Since it cannot be proven that he actually does appear, a note in the article body explaining the theory would be best. However, this is besides the point I am trying to make. Firstly, please remember that I (and MarioGalaxy2433g5) have the power to give and take administrator rights, if necessary. I just want you to keep this in mind as you proceed. That said, Dazuro, I think your behavior has been deplorable. You have no excuse for personally attacking other editors, even if you think they are in the wrong. Since you initiated the action with your first edit to the page, you are required to explain your reasoning if asked to. In any case, you are very close to crossing the line. If this continues, I will block you for personally attacing other editors. :To prevent a situation, I am issuing an arbitrary ban. Neither of you will be allowed to edit the Sylux page for the next seven days, expiring on 19 July 2009 (UTC) or on my notice. If you violate this ban (which must be enforced by a human), you will be blocked. I expect a civil discussion to occur on the talk page. In addition, you may not modify the portion of the page being discussed unless a clear consensus emerges on the talk page. If no consensus emerges, then it stays as it is. :Just to clarify, administrators may not unblock themselves if blocked as part of a disciplinary action. Unblocking yourself will result in loss of your admin powers. :You two are some of our best editors. I really expected better. :If you have any comments, please direct them to me personally. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I know the rules, and had never actively seeked or specifically desired an authoritative position. I did not add that section initially, and agree that the unnamed vessel is inherently unidentified. However, the general consensus in the Metroid comminity is that this is the likely identity, and I agree to this point. Not presenting this information in the article with other appearances is, in my opinion, a disservice to the readers (who would likely reimplement that "appearance" within two weeks or so). Please, let me know if you haven't seen this user's other heated discussions, because I've barely enough time to edit anymore let alone address ad hominem attacks. I really don't want to speak for anyone else, but he has gotten a few polite warnings about getting too enthusiastic by others as well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Frog Skull Matt Manchester's blog images are back up! http://frogskull.blogspot.com/2008/02/metroid-prime-3-corruption-art.html [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Sweet deal! Thanks, man. Maybe this is a good time to get all of them and the other information into the corresponding articles... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) metroid prime 2 echoes now hi guys do any of you know how to get to quadraxis in metroid prime 2 echoes help please if any of you find this and know how tell me please if you know how to get to quadraxis on metroid prime 2 echoes please i need help i already have restored agon waste and torvus bog Progress through Sanctuary Fortress, and you will find the Screw Attack there. Also, this page isn't for getting help in games. You may want to use a forum or guide. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Necessity Do you know of any articles (other than MP2E or MP3C-related) that should really have images? DeProgrammer 15:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hehe, I found the "Pages that need images" category... Nevermind. :) DeProgrammer 21:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Cool. I wasn't able to find it for you, earlier. X_x ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Understandable. I only found it because I found a page that was in the category. :P DeProgrammer 12:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Image "I love the Federation image you put up, but you need to give it the {={=f=a=n=a=r=t=}=} tag, or it will get deleted. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC)" :Not too sure how to do that, could you show me. :I do like the image, didn't make it myself. I just found it and thought it was good. I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate for the marine page so I put it on my home page so that it would'n be deleted. JosephK19 17:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC)